


Finding Lost Memories

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: Raven is a hunter outside of the wall, but has gone missing. With Cindy a long time best friend begging the guys to try and find her. The guys come across the female, but soon find that she doesn't know who she is or where she is, are they able to help her? is Raven even her real name? where did she come from? why does she have a crowsguard jacket?





	Finding Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be hell....

It was early in morning, noct was still sleeping inside the camper at Hammerhead. . Gladio left for a small run around the area surrounding Hammerhead. Ignis sat in one of the chairs with prompto outside of the camper drinking his ebony while looking at his phone reading a few things. Prompto was messing with his Camera, looking up and leaned on his hand noticing Cindy as she came out of the garage after opening it. Standing there for a few moments Cindy jumped as her phone rang from her back pocket of her shorts. Prompto looked back at his Camera before looking at cindy again wondering what to take a picture of. Maybe he could ask Cindy to model a little for a picture with the sun coming up behind her.

After a few moments Cindy rushed over to Ignis and prompto stopping with a pant with a slightly panicked look on her face.

“Cindy? You okay?” Prompto asked standing from his chair almost making it fall over. Prompto leaned down to try and see Cindy’s face as she bent over some to catch her breath in huffs.

“Are the others around? I need, need to talk to them something happened and it’s an emergency” she almost shouted with pleading eyes phone still in hand looking between Ignis and Prompto tears almost spilling from her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked placing his can down on the table as well as his phone to look at Cindy.

“Dave, he just called me about a missing person… She is a close friend and a hunter. She has been missing for a few days now and no one has been able to contact her at all” Cindy let a few tears slip from her eyes as she unlocked her phone to pull up a picture of herself and another person. A Female with black hair maybe around her age? It was hard to tell due to the female wearing black ski goggles that hid her eyes and a bandanna that was sitting on her nose covering the lower half of her face, but ended just under her chin to her neck with a tanktop and black jacket tan skin showed with a large aggravating burn scar on the neck down the chest. She was giving a small thumbs up to Cindys camera as she took the selfie.

“Her?” Prompro asked raising an eyebrow at the female in the picture. Cindy gave a nod as her hand started to shake some passing the phone over to Ignis who was looking her over.

“Everyone calls her Raven, it’s the name she goes by, please i need you help guys, please i need you to find her and bring her back she means a lot, a long time friend” Cindy whimpered some with a sniffle leaning her head on Prompto when he rubbed her shoulder for some comfort. Leading ehr over to the chair to sit down Prompto looked over at Ignis. Opening his mouth to say something he was cut off.

“You boys better have not made Cindy cry” Cid came up with a small hunch in his step looking at Ignis and Prompto before looking at Cindy as she started to wipe her face seeing her grandfather her tears spilled again.

“Paw Paw! It’s horrible, Raven.. She, she.. She’s missing and no one has hurd anything from her no idea where she is” Cindy moved her hands to her elbows holding herself close to her own body. Cid frowned walking to Cindy rubbing the poor girls back before she leaned into him letting him comfort her.

Gladio came back in time to see Cindy lean into her grandfather tilting her head confused as he looks over the Ignis and prompto pointing to Cindy wondering why she started to cry. Ignis started to explain why cindy was so upset and the frown Cid held on his own face.

Noctis came out from the camper fully dressed and confused. Prompto sat in front of a crying Cindy with cid still standing there hand resting on his granddaughters shoulder. Ignis and gladio stood together talking seeming to be planning something, Stepping down from the camper letting the door close behind him with a thud walking over to Ignis.

“Alright, i am confused what happened to cindy? Why is she crying?”He asked utterly confused on what he missed out while he was asleep.

“Someone close to Cindy has gone missing. A close friend a hunter” Ignis sighed out turning to him. Prompto scrambled up from his chair to Noct grabbing his shoulder.

“Noct, we gotta help Cindy, Raven has been her friend for years” Looking over the blonds shoulder at Cindy quiet before giving him a nod.

“Well, i don’t see why we can’t help her” Noct said before suddenly had a body crash into his side in a tight hug.

“OH PRINCE!” cindy clung onto him for a moment with a sniffle. “You mean it?!” She yelled looking more desperate in her eyes as she looked at his blue ones.

“I mean, why not? Any idea on where this person might be? Like a General area?” Noct asked feeling a little awkward in the hug as well as the daggers Prompto glared at him.

It took some time trying to get a hint from Dave to get a general idea on where this Raven person was at. Getting into the Regalia Ignis started the long drive to one of several outpost.

“Cindy really was upset about this missing person” Gladio spoke up from the book in his hands looking around at the others. Prompto placed this Camera down in his lap with a nod turning to face them.

“Cindy said Raven has been a childhood friend, grew up around her when she was around. Cindy told me that Raven always came to the gradage as a kid and even as an adult, told me about the bike she would bring in from time to time, i have a picture of it she sent to me. Maybe we can try to find the bike and find Raven to” Prompto suggested with a grunt in agreement from the sleepy Prince in the back seat half asleep leaning on the door of the Regalia.

The guys didn’t have a single idea how long this would take to try and even get a hint on this Raven person till now. Ignis pulled into a outpost with a tired sigh. It was starting to get late and they wanted some kind or rest and agreed on a hotel room. Prompto slung his bag over his shoulder following Ignis to order a room. Looking around something caught Prompto’s eye. A Motorcycle parked off to the side. Looking at the guys for a moment he jogged over taking his phone out almost dropping it as he unlocked it.

“Prompto? What are you doing now?” Gladio asked following the blonde to see what he was going. Prompto looked at his phone that had the picture from Cindy of the bike, looking it over he walked around it to see the other side, looking for the Hammerhead sticker Cindy placed on it as a joke to Raven that Raven kept on her bike. To his luck a Hammerhead sticker was stuck on the side of the leather bag that was on the side of the bike.

“GUYS!!!” he shouted jumping up some with excitement in his eyes. “This is Ravens bike! It’s here!” he started to shout again as the others walked over to join him.

“Hm.. i can go talk to the motel owner about finding its owner” Ignis said as Prompto passed Ignis his phone with the image of Raven and Cindy as well as a image of the bike. Leaving the others they got into the room waiting for Ignis to come back. Noct was half asleep trying to play cards before his head snapped over to the door watching Ignis walk in with two bags in his hand.

“They said she got a hotel here yesterday for a few days but she left and never came back, her and some guy left.” Placing the bag of food from Kenny crows. Letting them open it and passing out the food Ignis sat next to Prompto handing him his phone back.

“So Raven left with a guy on a hunt? Then missing? Hm… Monster might have gotten them-”

“Or the man got her” Ignis interrupted Gladio. “Raven is a top ranked hunter” Taking his glasses off to clean them. The room was silent for a while as the guys started to think.

“We can call Dave maybe see what kind of hunt this Raven person left on, see if he can try to fish out the location more” Noct said breaking the silence taking his phone out of his side pocket.

“That would be easy to do to try and find her faster” Ignis spoke as he took his food that was placed on the small round table in front of him. He glared at it a little from it being fast food but was too tired to even try to cook tonight. Noct got up as the phone started to rin on the other side. The guys talked some as they ate their food.

“Dave said it was a simple hunt, a wild pack of voreteeth that was causing trouble near the outpost” Noct told them as he hung up his phone call with Dave. “I had Dave text over the info on the Hunt she took” He sat down well most like fell into his chair with a sigh looking at his phone as he light up from the Text.

“Then we can leave in the morning, it’s late. Hopefully we can find this person in the morning, or even just Ravens dog tags.” Ignis said with a slight huff of air hoping they didn’t have to crush Cindys hopes of ever seeing her close friend ever again.

In the morning Ignis got them all up and awake, food in there systems and ready to get going. Leaving the hotel the guys left to try and locate raven. The group agreed on splitting into two groups. Ignis with Gladio and Prompto with Noctis. Ignis pushed some bushes out of his way glancing around trees and large rocks that would give any kind of a hint to find her.

“Anything over there Iggy?” Gladio asked walking closer to him as his voice grew louder getting closer. Ignis shook his head no. Gladio walked off to Ignis right to look around there before something caught the sunlight and his eyes as it bounced off the metal. Leaning over he picked up a Silver rod that was broken belonging to so some large weapon. “Hey, ignis you might want to come and see what i found” Ignis took it into his hand looking at it running his fingers over the cold metal. It was engraved with several small markings as well as elegant markings.

“Some part of a weapon it seems…” Gladio started to walk around before he seen something hidden in a bush picking it up as well. A cracked part of a sharp curving blade with engraving on it. Following several broken bits from the weapon holding them in his hand. Ignis and Gladio came to a halt coming closer to a large rock the sight before them making them stop with a cold shiver running up there spines.

A female was on the ground on her side arm out for her bag. The materials inside of the bag all around the ground including a few potions that are shattered and resting untouched. Blood spilled all over the place dried from sitting there, it covered the rock and grass and a Dagger that was in the grass covered in what Ignis guessed was Ravens own blood. The female fit the image. Black hair, Tan skin but she had a large tattoo on her right arm from under the jacket she wore to her gloved hand.She worse Dark blue jeans with rips in it, Black boots a tank top that was torn by a sharp blade that was darker from the dried on blood. Her skin covered in dirt grime and blood, but what caught ignis attention the most was the black jacket she had on.It was a slightly larger fit for her frame, but wore the crownsguard symbol on the back with a bunch of other patches. Ignis looked at if silent for a while as Gladio was leaning down to try and get a pulse from Raven to be sure she was still alive.

“She is still alive, but healed maybe she was able to get a potion before she passed out, stopped the bleeding?” He questioned as Ignis was collecting the items that spilled from her bag putting them back inside and on his shoulder.

“Perhaps, but she might still have some injuries. We should bring her back to the Hotel and go from there on what to do” With a nod from Gladio he picked up the unconscious women as Ignis had her items and the bits of a broken weapon that were scattered around her and the rocks. Ignis looked a her face wondering what she looked like, all she had on was broken Ski goggles that are chipped and ready to fall from her face and a bandana on her face keeping the lower half hidden from anyone’s eyes. Pulling his phone out as he walked side by side with Gladio he called Noctis telling them to come back to the Hotel and they had found the missing her person.

“But Noctis… we need to talk.. There is something about this Raven we need to talk over”


End file.
